This invention relates to hydraulic systems for controlling a plurality of actuators such as hydraulic cylinders which are found, for example, in earth moving equipment such as excavators and cranes. In such a system, it is conventional to provide a pilot operated control valve for each actuator which is controlled by a manually operated controller through a pilot hydraulic circuit. The control valve functions to supply hydraulic fluid to the actuator to control the speed and direction of operation of the actuator. In addition, the control valve for each actuator controls the flow of hydraulic fluid out of the actuator. It is also common to provide counterbalance valves or fixed restrictions to control overrunning loads.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,052 and U.S. application of Kurt R. Lonnemo, Ser. No. 117,936, filed Feb. 4, 1980, having a common assignee with the present application, there is disclosed and claimed a hydraulic system for accurately controlling the position and speed of operation of the actuators; which system is simple and easy to make and maintain; which system is unaffected by change of load pressure of various portions of the system or other actuators served by the same source; which system may not use flow from the pressure source in the case of overrunning loads on the actuators; wherein the control valves may be mounted adjacent the actuator for preventing loss of control of the load in case of malfunction in the hydraulic lines to the actuator; wherein the valves which control flow out of the actuator function to control the velocity in the case of energy generating loads; wherein the valve that controls flow into the actuator controls the velocity in the case of energy absorbing loads; wherein the valve system for each actuator can be mounted on its respective actuator and incorporates means for preventing uncontrolled lowering of the load in case of pressure failure due to breaking of the lines to the actuator mounted valve system; wherein the timing of operation of the valve controlling flow into the actuator and out of the actuator can be designed to accommodate the specific nature of the particular load. In certain high inertial loads such as swing drives on an excavator which utilize rotary actuators, smooth stopping and starting of the load and accurate positioning of the load are very essential.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a hydraulic system providing for smooth stepping and starting and accurate loading under high inertial loads.
The hydraulic control system comprises a hydraulic actuator, a pilot controller and a pump. The actuator includes a movable element and a pair of openings adapted to function alternately as inlets or outlets for moving the element in opposite directions. The pilot controller supplies fluid to the system at pilot pressure and the pump supplies fluid at pump pressure to the actuator. The control system includes a line adapted for connection to each of the openings and a meter-out valve associated with each of the lines for controlling fluid flow from the actuator. The meter-out valves are each selectively pilot operated by pilot pressure from the pilot controller. A meter-in valve means controls fluid flow from the pump to the actuator and is selectively operable by pilot pressure from the pilot controller. In accordance with the invention, the supply pressure out of the meter-in valve means is sensed and a pressure is applied to the meter-in valve means opposing the pilot pressure which tends to open the meter-in valve means.